Don't  Say  Goodbye Davichi
by sakkuharuu
Summary: El, se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que había una chica peli rosa en una bolsa de basura, comenzó así una triste pero hermosa historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste, la canción se llama "****Don't Say Goodbye Davichi****"**

**Para identificar la canción los puse en cursiva ejemplo: **_sasusaku_

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**ES UN ONESHOT**

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Estaba un joven muy apuesto en su casa, el joven era alto, su cabello era azabache, sus ojos eran de color ónix, su tés era de color clara, era todo un adonis, el vivía solo desde hace unos meses cuando su amada novia Karin, una peli roja muy bonita la cual lo amaba desde hace muchísimos años había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Salió a sacar la basura, pero no pensó que en ella encontraría a alguien, movió la bolsa en donde se encontraba una joven peli rosa aparentemente estaba desmayada, la saco de la bolsa con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla, la recostó en el sofá, y espero hasta que ella despertara, la joven se levanto extrañada al encontrarse en un lugar nuevo para ella pero una voz varonil la asusto.

_Esa fue la primera vez que vi tus labios temblar…_

_¿Qué palabras dirás?_

_¿Por qué solamente oh! Estas contando el tiempo?_

-ya despertaste- afirmo con una sonrisa el azabache, ella asustada solo asintió, le llevo alimento-¿no tienes a donde ir?- preguntó el azabache ella solo negó.

_Al igual que una canción, hará todas las premoniciones tristes realidad._

_No es posible ¿verdad? No puede serlo. Oh!_

_No debe ser cierto._

El joven le prestó algo de ropa a la chica desconocida para que se cambiara, el estaba tan entretenido marcando unos puntos de su investigación en una mapa, que no se fijo cuando la joven salía del baño, la volteo a mirar, quedo sin palabras era una joven muy hermosa, se sintió extremadamente nervioso cuando la vio así camino hasta la nevera y metió su cabeza al congelador, para no pensar en cosas raras, ella lo vio y no pudo contenerse, se rio tanto de él.

_Ya te fuiste… tu cuerpo se fue…_

_Tu corazón también se fue…_

_No lo se… por favor, que alguien me diga,_

_¿Cómo te puedo recuperar?_

Estaban en el balcón de él, ella mirando las anotaciones y el observando las estrellas, ella lo mira y sonríen, una historia de amor comenzaba, el planeo llevarla al campo para poder juntos observar las estrellas y divertirse en un hermoso picnic.

_¡No digas esa palabra esta noche!_

_¿Por qué me dejas?_

_Mi mente esta herida, mi corazón está herido…_

_Las lágrimas están viniendo a mí… _

Mientras el preparaba todo para ver las estrellas, ella corría, mostrando su felicidad al estar libre, mostrando, su verdad, estaba al lado del hombre al que amaba.

_¡No digas a dios todavía!_

_¡No abras tu boca de ninguna manera!_

_¡No me digas… adiós!_

Mientras pasaba el tiempo el le mostraba las estrellas, las constelaciones, feliz entusiasmado, se sentía vivo.

Compartían, como si fueran pareja, como si hubieran estado toda la vida juntos. Ella reía, el también como hace mucho no lo hacía.

_Esa simple fría, palabra,_

… _me derrumbo…_

Y fue en ese momento en el cual el probo sus labios, y se prometió no dejar de probarlos, pero que tan equivocado estaba.

_Como si el mundo entero,_

_El mundo entero, oh!_

_Se estuviera destruyendo…_

Y fue hay cuando el recordó a su amada novia la cual, el había prometido encontrarla, cuéstele lo que le cueste.

_Después de ahora, después de ahora,_

_No nos volveremos a ver nunca más_

_¡TE A-MO!_

Ya estaban juntos, ya eran pareja, todos sus momentos eran de felicidad, ella dibujaba para él, jugaban juntos, eran almas gemelas.

_No dejes a la única… que te ama a muerte._

Desde lo lejos un hombre, el que se había encargado de desaparecer a la peli rosa, los observaba con maldad.

_¡No digas esa palabra esta noche!_

_¿Por qué me dejas?_

_Mi mente esta herida, mi corazón está herido…_

_Las lágrimas están viniendo a mí…_

La peli rosa volvía de la calle, cuando vio a su amado dormido en su escritorio sonrió, con ternura y amor, le arropo con una frazada, pero vio a su lado un álbum, unas fotos donde aparecía una mujer peli roja, muy hermosa, mostraba lo enamorada que estaba de él, pero el también mostraba, una felicidad, un amor que ella nunca había visto en sus ojos.

_¡No digas a dios todavía!_

_¡No abras tu boca de ninguna manera!_

_¡No me digas… adiós!_

Estaban juntos, en ultimo atardecer que presenciarían juntos, ella sabía que, algún día el la amaría, como ella a él, segura de los sentimientos que pronto nacerían del azabache, se entrego a ese amor.

Así paso otro dia mas, el estaba limpiando su telescopio, la televisión encendida, pasaban las noticias de una joven universitaria desaparecida, misteriosamente, sono el teléfono de el.

-¿hola?- pregunto al contestar el teléfono

-¿Por qué recogiste la basura que bote, porque me causo problemas?- pregunto una voz varonil, al otro lado de la línea.

Ella dejo de leer el libro y presto toda su atención a él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el joven con algo de resentimiento, como era capaz de q e le dijera basura a ella

- escucha atentamente- le indico el hombre- tu… tienes una novia ¿no es así?- pregunto el sujeto-la que esta pérdida ¿verdad?- cada vez se ponía más nervioso el joven- la tengo conmigo… en estos momentos. Tráeme a la chica que está viviendo contigo- y colgó el desconocido después de haberle dado las indicaciones.

El joven se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía creerlo, si daba a sakura, volvería a ver a Karin, pero si se quedaba con sakura, no volvería a ver a la peli roja. No sabía qué hacer ¿seguir el amor de su infancia o el amor de su vida? ¿Qué hacer?

Se llevo a sakura a caminar un rato, al lugar donde habían hecho el picnic, ella parecía un ave en libertad se movía, con tanta libertad, que a sasuke lo ponía más tenso.

Ahí fue cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al ver al hombre que la había capturado caminar, con otra mujer que tenía la cabeza tapada, podía ver el cabello rojo salir de esa bolsa, que tapaba su rostro, se sintió indefensa, atemorizada, la volvería a capturar, pero estaba segura que esta vez no correría la misma suerte, de tener a un príncipe que la rescatara.

Cuando ella se detuvo, el volteo a mirarla, vio el miedo que reflejaba su rostro, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, la cogió de la mano

-vamos- dijo con la voz algo ronca

-no quiero- ella le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, él la observo, con dolor, pero vio a su amada novia, con ese hombre malo, y sabia que ella era lo único que jalo para que comenzara a caminar

- ¡no lo hagas!- exclamo la peli rosa.- no lo hagas, no lo hagas- le rogo a punto del llanto, el recordó todo lo vivido con ella, su amor, su vida que comenzaba a tener el giro deseado, pero el había prometido, estar con Karin siempre, su amor de niñez era mas fuerte, que el amor que sentía hacia sakura, el amor de su vida.

Y comenzó a caminar, lejos de ella, para poder estar con su novia

_(No me di-gaaaas!)_

_No se que es una despedida…_

_Solo me siento más y más triste…_

_Todavía tengo un montón de historias, un montón de recuerdos…_

_Mi corazón está hecho pedazos…_

El se alejo con Karin en sus brazos, mientras ella luchaba contra aquel hombre que trataba de acabarla, grito y lo llamo estiro sus brazos, para ver si podía alcanzar al hombre que mas amaba, pero nunca lo lograría.

_¡No digas a dios todavía!_

_¡No abras tu boca de ninguna manera!_

_¡No me digas… adiós!_

El solo volteo su rostro, y miro de reojo al hombre que se llevaba parte de su vida y de su alma, siguió con la vista al frente, cuando ese hombre ya estaba cerca del auto en el cual se llevaría a la peli rosa.

_¡No me digas… adiós!_

_¡No me digas… adiós!_

Solo escucho los gritos de ella.

-¡no lo hagas, no lo hagas!- ahí murió su corazón y alma, tal vez algún día, algún príncipe la salvaría de este monstruo, y ojala ese fuera sasuke, su gran príncipe amado.

**FIN **

**SE QUE EL FINAL ES MUY TRISTE PERO, HACE DIAS QUERIA ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTA CANCION, KARIN NO ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO, Y MUCHO MENOS EL SASUKARIN, SIN OFENDER CLARO ESTA, PERO ELLA ME PARECIO PERFECTA PARA ESTE FIC, YA QUE APARTE DE SAKURA, ES LA UNICA QUE CONOCE A SASUKE, USTEDES ENTENDERAN, NO FUE UN FINAL FELIZ PERO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. **

**ACLARO PUSE LAS ESCENAS DEL VIDEO YA QUE ME PARECIERON INDICADAS, QUERIA QUE TODO QUEDARA EN ESTE FIC, DISCULPEN, PERO LOS PENSAMIENTOS Y EMOCIONES QUE PUSE, SI LOS CREE YO. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE TRSITE MI FIC, ME SENTI EXTRAÑA AL ESCRIBIR ALGO TAN TRSITE, PERO ME TOCABA, PARA PODER CON UN PROYECTO QUE TENGO EN MENTE, NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARAN**

**SI QUIEREN LEER MÁS ONESHOT, FELICES Y TRISTES DEJENMEN REVIEWS, PARA PODER SUBIR JEJEJE**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

_Sasu-saku_

_**Espero que les guste, decidí hacer unos capítulos más, ya que la historia quedaba inconclusa, escogí varias canciones de k-pop, las cuales me gustan y se asemejan a la trama de la historia, esta canción se llama time please stop de Davichi. Este capítulo trata de cómo sakura llego a donde sasuke y su pasado.**_

**TIME, PLEASE STOP.**

Todo comenzó un tiempo a tras, cuando su amado padre decidió dejar a su madre y casarse son otra mujer. Así dejándolas solas, sakura estaba apenas saliendo de su depresión, cuando conoció a un hombre que le enseño amar. Saliendo a delante con su madre, muy pocas veces visitaba a su padre, ya que su madrastra era una mujer codiciosa, malvada que lo que se interpusiera en su destino lo sacaba sin remordimiento, así lo hizo cuando se entero que su esposo quería dejarla por volver con su antigua familia, no dudo, no lo pensó dos veces, elimino a una de sus más grandes rivales, la madre de la peli rosa.

_Alto ahí, antes de que se me salgan las lagrimas._

_Alto ahí, antes de que venga la separación._

_Así que no puedes irte, así que no puedes dejarme y abandonarme._

_A partir de aquí, tiempo por favor detente._

No le importo ver, como su esposo moría de dolor, por la muerte de la única mujer que amo, ya tenía todo lo que deseaba, ¿pero porque no moría la pelirosa? Se preguntaba, eso era lo único que le faltaba para ser feliz, cuando recapacito sobre ello, se dio cuenta que aquella chiquilla tenia a alguien, a un amante, que la hacía feliz, alejándola cada vez, mas de dolor que había ocasionado su madrastra.

_Decir a dios, ¿Cómo se supones que debo estar bien?_

_¿Cómo se supone que debo enviarte lejos mientras sonrió?_

_No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas_

_Voy a fingir que no lo escucho_

_No digas nada y alto ahí._

Todo fue planeado, cada detalle, no le importaba seguir haciendo más daño, aquella joven de ojos jades que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su amado, el cual había dado su vida por protegerla de aquella mala mujer, si tan solo ella le hubiera hecho caso de huir cuando él se lo propuso, no estaría llorando y dejando solo el cuerpo de su amado, esta vez era ella la que debía partir sola, escapar de aquella mala mujer.

_Los paso que están tratando de irse, se pegan al suelo_

_También se pegan los labios, que están tratando de decir la separación _

_Así que no puedes irte, así que no puedes dejarme y abandonarme._

_A partir de aquí, tiempo por favor detente._

No podía, no podía esconderse mas, donde quiera que ella iba esa mujer la buscaba, trataba de matarla, tan solo no podía olvidar al hombre que amo, a su feliz familia, que esa malvada acabo, tan solo no podía, tal vez ya era hora de entregarse.

_Decir a dios, ¿Cómo se supones que debo estar bien?_

_¿Cómo se supone que debo enviarte lejos mientras sonrió?_

_No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas_

_Voy a fingir que no lo escucho_

_No digas nada y alto ahí._

Su madrastra acabo con sus ilusiones, fue a buscarla, para acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez, alejar todo el daño de su corazón y el poder estar otra vez con su amado.

_Dije que debemos romper a través de la ira_

_Incluso escupiendo en la cara que estaba sonriendo_

_Solo te devuelvo lo que has hecho a mí_

_No pueden venir ahora y tirarme._

Su madrastra mando a asesinarla, pero no contaba que uno de sus hombres sentía algo por esa chiquilla, el orgullo de la familia, de la universidad, de muchos hombres, eso la hacía rabiar, enojar, arrugarse de coraje, pero lo único que logro acabar con sus planes, fue aquel hombre, al que había encomendado la tarea de matar a la chiquilla, ¡la dejo con vida y lejos de ella, eso era lo peor!, ahora tenía que encontrarla y acabar con ella y ese traidor.

_Solo te devuelvo lo que has hecho a mí_

_No pueden venir ahora y tirarme._

_No entiendo esas palabras, _

_Voy a fingir que no las escuche._

_Los pies caminan lejos, alto ahí._

Ella, se encontraba feliz, al lado de un hombre al que había comenzado amar, y estaba segura que el también tenía ese sentimiento hacia ella, le agradecía con el corazón al hombre que la ayudo a comenzar una nueva vida, aunque estaba enojada con el por haberla metido en una bolsa de basura, ¡ella no era basura!, pero aun así le agradecías.

Paso el mejor tiempo del mundo, por fin sus heridas se estaban sanando, era feliz otra vez, pero como dicen lo bueno no dura tanto, y así fue su madrastra la encontró de nuevo, y lo peor es que otra vez fue traicionada, le dolía su corazón, le dolía cada vez que respiraba e iba hacia una muerte, pero tal vez, solo tal vez sasuke la rescataría, y podría comenzar de nuevo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Chicas, discúlpenme la tardanza, la verdad estaba en parciales de la universidad, terminando el primer 50 del semestre, ósea la primera parte de parciales, y tenía que estudiar mucho, bueno cambiando el tema, quise hacer unos capítulos más, ya que no es un sasukarin, es sasusaku y ella obviamente tendrá que estar con su príncipe, jejejeje, pero van a sufrir un poco más, y les cuento ya tengo casi todos los capítulos, pero me hace falta uno importante de cómo ella vence a esa malvada bruja, así que les voy a pedir ayuda, que me recomienden una canción, en preferencia un k-pop, para poder terminar el capitulo, y de que sasuke y sakura estén juntos. Ya tengo el cómo escapa, los sentimientos de, él, la búsqueda, su encuentro, pero falta él como ella derrota, así que por favor ayúdenme a encontrar la canción. :D**

**Bueno pero sobre todo, gracias por apoyar mi historia y querer que la continuara, alguna duda deje reviews, y si les gusto también, hahaha. **

**Gracias por los review alerta y los favorite story, estoy muy feliz, si quieren leer mas dejen review. **

**Reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**SASUSAKU **

**Este capítulo es acerca de los sentimientos de sasuke, de lo mal que lo está pasando y de una decisión que definirá su vida. La canción se llama 0330 de u-kiss, se las recomiendo está muy linda la canción. **

**0330 **

_Escuchen_

_Esta es mi trágica historia_

_La que solo rompió mi corazón_

Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, quería a su novia, pero no la amaba, su corazón se había ido con aquella peli rosa, a la cual había traicionado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no entregaba a sakura?, tal vez, no lo más seguro era, que serian felices, ¿Karin?, no es tendría ese remordimiento de haberla abandonado, no era feliz con ella, y eso la peli roja lo sabía, y sobre todo se lo daba a entender, ¿Qué debía hacer?, no lo sabía.

_Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti_

_Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche_

_El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpea en la ventana_

_De mi corazón_

_¿A qué lugar te fuiste?_

_Realmente te extraño_

_Y no puedo dormir por las noches_

Ya no lo podía aguantar, tenía que buscar una salida, Karin lo asfixiaba, no la quería, tal vez había estado confundido con el recuerdo de su amor, pero ya no la quería, daba vueltas en su cama pensando en su amada peli rosa, ¿estaría bien?

¿La estarían maltratando? Dios que impotencia sentía al no estar con ella, él sabía muy bien que la peli rosa era frágil, cuando la conoció vio esos ojos jades tan vacios, tan tristes, que al pasar el tiempo comenzaron a tener vida, a llenarse de amor por él, por la vida que estaban viendo junto, por ese cuento de hadas que se había vuelto realidad, pero la verdad no era así, el príncipe jamás abandonaría a su amada princesa, y el sí lo hizo, la abandono, no se arrepentía del todo el haberla dejado, porque salvo a alguien importante para él, pero si se arrepentía de no haberlas salvado a las dos.

_Mirando tu espalda cuando te alejabas, me dejabas en_

_Este frio camino_

_Yo no podía hacer nada más por detenerte_

_Lamento todos estos días, lo siento_

_Te lo pido, quiero estar de nuevo a tu lado_

_No puedo, no puedo soportarlo_

_No puedo soportar un día sin ti_

_Mis lágrimas están cayendo de nuevo_

_¿Seré capaz de olvidar? ¿Hasta cuando el dolor va a continuar?_

Ya no sentía, que nada fuera importante, dejo su relación con Karin, no volvió a mirar las estrellas, ni a leer, ya no comía, no salía con sus amigos, había dejado todo para fundirse en el dolor, un dolor el cual carcomía su corazón sus entrañas, su familia, amigos lo extrañaban, querían saber que era lo que le sucedía, no tuvieron más opción que buscar a Karin, ella solo les dijo que el amaba a otra mujer y había sacrificado su amor, por salvarla a ella.

_Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti_

_Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche_

_El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpea en la ventana_

_De mi corazón_

_¿A qué lugar te fuiste?_

_Realmente te extraño_

_Y no puedo dormir por las noches_

Sus amigos preocupados por el cambio tan drástico en el peli azabache, buscaron soluciones, lo sacaban a fuerza de la casa, pero él no tenía ánimos, se trasnochaba buscando información de la peli rosa y su paradero, pero no encontraba nada.

_Sigo pensando en ti por la noche, no puedo dormir_

_¿Por qué no puedo terminar con esta historia de amor?_

_La distancia entre nosotros se ha incrementado_

_Yo era un esclavo de este amor_

_¿Por qué discutíamos? ¿Por qué nos gustaba eso?_

_¿Nos volvimos ciegos? Yo solía creer en el amor_

_¿Por qué me siento atrapado en este momento?_

_El único que necesita de ti es este tonto_

¿Dónde estás? Se preguntaba el azabache mirando las estrellas, sus amigos lo escuchaban llenos de tristeza, el les había contado todo referente a ella, hasta se veía como el deliraba, se creaba imágenes en su cabeza como si ella estuviera presente, como si le hablara, todos estaban preocupados, pensaban que él se estaba volviendo loco, pero la verdad no lo estaba solamente él buscaba soluciones de cómo hallarla de nuevo hasta abrió algunas bolsas de basura que se movían, ilusionado que fuera ella, y lo único que descubría era ratones, alimentándose.

_Tú y tus hombros caídos_

_Tu, sentada en el suelo_

_Tu. Golpeabas mi pecho por la frustración_

_Tú, rezabas pidiendo al cielo_

_Pienso en ti al levantarme, vamos a olvidar y a borrar todos los malos recuerdos_

_¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo decir nada además de "Lo siento"_

El comenzaba a enloquecerse, la miraba en toda la casa, corriendo, riéndose, cantando, bailando, en la cocina preparando comida, mientras el dormía sentía que ella se acostaba a su lado, y le susurraba _"sálvame"_ él murmuraba _"lo siento" _y tan solo él entristecía mas.

_Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti_

_Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche_

_El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpea en la ventana_

_De mi corazón_

_¿A qué lugar te fuiste?_

_Realmente te extraño_

_Y no puedo dormir por las noches_

Su mejor amigo no aguantaba más esa situación, se sentía frustrado de no poder ayudar a su amigo, a su hermano, y sobre todo de no saber el por qué de la desaparición de la joven, cada vez que le preguntaba a sasuke, el solo agachaba la mirada y decía _"no lo sé, ella nunca me conto el por qué estaba en una bolsa de basura, solo esperaba a que ella confiara en mi"_ tan solo esas palabras decía, y se quedaba callado, ya no lo aguantaba, tenía que ayudarlo.

_Oh, esta noche otra vez, esta noche otra vez_

_Tú y yo, no terminemos nuestra relación_

_No neguemos nuestro amor _

_Ven a mí, todo estará bien ahora_

_Vamos a empezar toda otra vez_

_No puedo dormir en la noche_

Todos estaban reunidos, aportando soluciones, el cómo hallar a esa joven molestia, lo ultimo dicho por sasuke, esta vez no pensaba rendirse, ni abandonarla, la buscaría, estaría con ella y serian felices, ya estaba decidido el la encontraría y serian muy felices juntos, y el que intentara interponerse pagaría las consecuencias, ya que esa joven le había enseñado el verdadero significado del amor.

_Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti_

_Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche_

_El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpea en la ventana _

_De mi corazón_

_¿A qué lugar te fuiste?_

_Realmente te extraño_

_Y no puedo dormir por las noches_

Estaba agradecido con sus amigos, ellos lo ayudarían a buscar a su amada peli rosa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola a todas chicas, gracias por los reviews, y sobre todo por la ayuda, espero que este capi les haya gustado, la verdad esta canción me encanta, les digo que abra un capi con la canción de mi banda favorita BIG BANG es que no podía escribir una historia y no ponerlos a ellos, son tan lindos, jejejeje, si tienen alguna duda, díganmelo y les responderé**

**Otra vez muchas gracias por los reviews y por la ayuda, dejen reviews si quieren leer más.**

**Discúlpenme por la demora. Pero tenía mucho trabajo de la universidad**

**Reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE **

**Este capítulo trata de sakura de sus sentimientos, su fuga y una noticia que alegrara su corazón. **

**Esta canción se llama We Were in a Love de T-ara y Davichi, espero que les guste**

**WE WERE IN LOVE**

Estaba cansada, no podía moverse, su madrastra había dado la orden de que la golpearan, para que no se fuera a escapar, como si ella tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero no entendía a esa bruja, la quería muerta, pero ¿Por qué no la había matado ya?, trataría de averiguar que había tras los planes de esa mujer, por ahora debía descansar

_Nosotros solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar._

_Para mí, solo eres tú._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo, cuando bloqueo mis oídos, te escucho._

_Por favor no me dejes._

Debía encontrar una forma de escapar, había escuchado que la bruja quería prostituirla, ganar dinero y luego matarla con torturas, no entendía ¿qué le había hecho a esa mujer, para que la odiara tanto?, no lo sabía, pero necesitaba escaparse cuanto antes mejor, solo tenía que coger algo de fuerza y planear bien como lo haría, pero necesitaba irse rápido.

_La persona que se volvió luz en mi oscura vida, una persona preciosa._

_Un día pasa, otro pasa, te anhelo a un más, incluso mientras canto esta canción_

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, sería difícil pero lo lograría, pensaba cada instante en sasuke, en su vos, en sus labios, pero sentía su corazón hecho pedazos, el había preferido irse con la chica de las fotos, la había entregado, y le dolía en el alma, tal vez su príncipe no la vendría a rescatar, recordó al hombre que dio la vida por ella, se sintió culpable, por haberse enamorado otra vez, solo esperaba que si volviera a ver a sasuke, estarían juntos

_Nosotros solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar._

_Para mí, solo eres tú._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo, cuando bloqueo mis oídos, te escucho._

_Por favor no me dejes._

_Tú quizás vuelvas, debido a que quizás regreses, otra vez hoy espero por ti_

_No lo sabes, no sabes cuánto me duele, incluso mientras canto esta canción._

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero logro salir de aquel calabozo en el que había estado, paso con tanto sigilo, para no ser descubierta, escucho unos gritos y se escondió, enfoco su vista y vio al hombre que la había ayudado la vez pasada, estaba en el suelo, sus manos estaban amarradas, ella ahogo un grito cuando vio la espalda del hombre, había sido azotado, de eso no cavia duda, decidida entro en la celda y lo desamarro, el pobre hombre no podía mantenerse de pie por sí solo, así que lo ayudo a caminar pasaron por varios cuartos escuchaban gritos, ella estaba atemorizada, pero había decidido escapar, y rescatar al hombre que la ayudo.

_Nosotros solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar._

_Para mí, solo eres tú._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo, cuando bloqueo mis oídos, te escucho._

_Por favor no me dejes._

Todavía esperaba que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que habían escapado, caminaban por un bosque, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, pero debía ser fuerte, escucharon unas alarmas, avisando la fuga, camino un poco más y se encontró con un troco, el cual tenía una abertura, entro con el hombre a ese refugio, escuchaba a hombres gritar, pero algo llamo su atención, fue el oír, que la policía se acercaba con un joven peli azabache en busca de ella, su corazón se lleno de emoción, pero luego algo la dejo paralizada, la voz de su madrastra, dando órdenes que si la veían a ella y a sasuke juntos que lo mataran a él, que ella se encargaría de la chiquilla insolente.

_Si tuviera que elegir entre el mundo y tú_

_Incluso si todo fuese alejado de mí, si eres tú, estoy bien_

_Día y noche, tengo sed de amor_

_La promesa que no quería hacer, aquella de olvidarte, me hace llorar otra vez ¿puedes oírme?_

_La única cosa que quiero de ti eres todo tú_

_Sin ti, no puedo hacer nada_

_Si escuchas esta canción, por favor regresa, regresa_

Espero por largo tiempo, ya había anochecido, no se escuchaban personas, ni siquiera animales en esa zona, todo estaba en una calma total, se asusto cuando el hombre a su lado hablo _"ya no hay nadie, debemos irnos rápido, empezaran a buscarnos otra vez vamos" _lo dijo en forma de orden, ella solo asintió, y salió con él, estaba haciendo mucho frio, no podía aguantar tanto, pero debía ser fuerte, ahora tenía una motivación sasuke la había buscado, entonces si la amaba

_Mientras más te amo, mas demacrada me vuelvo _

_Para mí solo eres tú_

_Nosotros solíamos amarnos, por favor no me hagas llorar._

_Para mí, solo eres tú._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos, te veo, cuando bloqueo mis oídos, te escucho._

_Por favor no me dejes._

Pasaron varios días, ella tenía que ser fuerte, escucho las noticias, habían hablado de ella y de su secuestro, su madrastra era culpable de trata de blanca, sintió coraje, pero su reconstruido corazón se quebró, cuando escucho que la daban por muerta, que allí había acabado la familia haruno.

_Si, en el final, te diste la vuelta y seguiste alejándote _

_He lanzado todo mi orgullo y como una loca te he seguido_

_Mi corazón me seguía impulsándome diciéndome _

"_no lo pierdas, porque él es único en el mundo"_

_Fingí una sonrisa, fingí estar bien_

_Esta es la última canción que canto para ti_

Descubrió el verdadero motivo de su madrastra, la quería muerta para quedarse con todo su dinero, era una mujer perversa, si supiera que a ella nunca le había interesado el dinero, pero ahora todo era diferente, acumulo las muertes de sus padres, de su amado novio, y el plan de acabar con la vida de sasuke, su amor, eso jamás lo permitiría, se haría fuerte y lucharía para acabar con la maldad de esa mujer la haría pagar por todo lo malo, y tal vez sería feliz con su amado sasuke.

_Por favor no me dejes…_

Era una promesa que cumpliría a toda costa

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas, les gusto, espero que sí, la verdad este capi estuvo algo raro, pero me gusto, ya está dicho la decisión de sakura, es demasiado fuerte y no lo dejara, ama a sasuke con locura, pero amo demasiado a su antiguo novio, sufrió mucho con su perdida, pero ahora no se rendirá y será feliz con sasuke, en el próximo capi veremos como actúa sasuke, al darse cuenta de esa desagradable pero falsa noticia.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, enserio estoy muy apenada con ustedes, voy a tratar de subir más rápido los capi ya que hay una nueva ley en Colombia que prohíbe utilizar los nombres, canciones, descargar si n autorización del autor, pero no sé si eso también sea para los fanfictions, ojala que no porque me gusta mucho escribir. Si la ley sale ya no podre escribir, y eso me hace un poco triste, pero ojala que no salga esa ley.**

**Gracias por lo reviews, los autor favoritos, historia favorita. Me inspiran y me hacen muy feliz, espero que dejen mas, ya casi nos acercamos al final **

**Dejen reviews si quieren leer mas cuídense mucho**

**Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**Este capítulo, trata de sasuke y sakura, en lo piensan y sobre todo como seguir adelante espero les guste.**

**La canción se llama blue es de big bang es una de mis favoritas, y espero que les guste**

**BLUE **

_El invierno ha pasado y la primavera ha llegado_

_Nos hemos marchitado,_

_Y nuestros corazones sufren debido a la nostalgia_

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules_

_A mi tristeza azul_

_Estoy cantando mis penas~_

_Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes Oh, Oh_

Sentía que su mundo se había derrumbado en mil pedazos, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo a salvarla, ella estaría con el ¿Por qué el universo estaba en su contra? ¿Por qué no podía estar con la mujer que ama?, su corazón ya no aguantaba más dolor, cuando la policía dijo que ella no estaba, que tal vez la asesinaron y botaron en el bosque.

_Hey-Oh_

_Bajo el mismo cielo, en lugares diferentes_

_Porque Tú & Yo somos peligrosos_

_Estoy alejándome de Ti_

_Una letra hace la diferencia_

_Entre 'persona especial' y 'extraño'_

_Es de cobardes, pero me escondo_

_Porque no soy lo bastante bueno_

_Una cruel separación es como el_

_Final del camino del amor_

_No hay palabras que puedan consolarme_

_Tal vez sea el último melodrama de mi vida_

_Y el telón se está bajando ahora_

Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no debía buscarlo, por su bien y por el de él, no había más alternativa, si quería hacerle pagar a esa malvada mujer debía sacrificarse un poco más, solo esperaba que sasuke todavía la amara.

_Nací & Te Conocí_

_Y te he amado a morir_

_Mi frío corazón se ha teñido de azul_

_Incluso si cierro mis ojos no puedo sentirte_

No estaba loco, la había visto en el muelle, sus amigos no le creían, decían que su mente le muestra lo que quiere ver, pero su madre también la había visto ¡fue justo su madre la que se la mostro!, todos estaban confundidos, no encontraban una explicación a aquello que decían mikoto y sasuke.

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules_

_A mi tristeza azul_

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes Oh, Oh_

Estaba cansada de entrenar, de esconderse, necesitaba tomar aire, y decidió caminar por el muelle, el mar siempre le recordaba a las personas que amo en el pasado, y a la que ama, se entretuvo tanto que no miro a su alrededor, hasta que escucho un grito _¡sakura! _ Sasuke también estaba en el muelle y no estaba solo, había una mujer, al parecer su madre. Que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo único que atino a hacer fue correr lejos de él.

_Siento como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir_

_Tú & Yo congelados, después de una guerra_

_Un Trauma que ha sido grabado en mi mente_

_Si mis lágrimas se secan te recordaré cálidamente mi amor_

Su hermano no lo dejaba ir, necesitaba encontrarla, hablar con ella, besarla, decirle lo mucho que sentía el haberla dejado con ese hombre, cuando su hermano lo dejo ir, ya no había nadie, lamento el haberla gritado, si no lo hubiera hecho ella no habría escapado.

_No estoy dolido ni me siento solo_

_La felicidad es sólo una reflexión_

_No puedo soportar nada más complicado que esto_

_No es para tanto, No me importa_

_Vagando inevitablemente, la gente va y viene_

Sentía miedo, pavor de que alguien más la haya visto, tenía que ser rápida, tenía que empezar pronto con su plan, si quería ser feliz con sasuke

_Nací & Te Conocí_

_Y te he amado a morir_

_Mi frío corazón se ha teñido de azul_

_Y aunque te hayas ido aún estoy aquí_

La busco hasta en el lugar más recóndito, no supo donde hallarla, ¿Por qué se oculto de él? ¿Qué estará pasando?, se preguntaba mirando el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba, necesitaba tomar aire, se estaba asfixiando, el no saber de su paradero lo frustraba en demencia.

_El invierno ha pasado y la primavera ha llegado_

_Nos hemos marchitado,_

_Y nuestros corazones sufren debido a la nostalgia_

Ya casi lo tenía todo lo venganza, sabia como acabar con ella, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos, estaba feliz, pronto acabaría ese martirio, sus seres queridos descansarían en paz, y ella sería muy feliz.

_De nuevo esta noche, bajo el azul resplandor de la Luna_

_Probablemente duerma solo (solo ~)_

_Hasta en mis sueños te busco y_

_Camino sin rumbo mientras canto esta canción _

Camino en el parque, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban su camino, sentía que ya no podía mas con todo esto, aunque su familia estaba a su lado se sentía solo, necesitaba encontrarla pronto, necesitaba estar en paz nuevamente.

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules_

_A mi tristeza azul_

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes_

Salió a tomar aire, ya tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, en su lugar, tenía ya en sus manos a su madrastra, todavía no lo podía entender, el destino la llevo a estar con sasuke, a salir y cumplir sus objetivos, pero el mismo los separo, pero estaba segura que se encontraría con él, algún día, no se fijo por donde iba entro en un parque estaba maravillada, llevaba mucho que no entraba a uno, camino sin darse cuenta quien iba delante de ella, choco a esa persona accidentalmente, _"un lo siento"_ escapo de sus labios cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con sasuke, él la abrazo tan fuerte y repetía que la amaba con su corazón.

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Estoy acostumbrándome a mis lágrimas azules_

_A mi tristeza azul_

_Estoy cantando mis penas ~_

_Este amor que he enviado lejos, hacia las nubes Oh, Oh_

Estaba feliz, sin empezar a buscarla la había encontrado, ya no la dejaría marcharse de su lado, ella le conto todo, el motivo por el cual estaba escondida el prometió ayudarla a cumplir sus objetivos, se despidieron de un suave beso en los labios, sin él saber que ella lo alejaría de él, y cumpliría sus metas sola.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas, gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi historia, les cuento que me encanta esta canción, me fascina el grupo, los amo, jejejeje, por ese motivo no podía dejarlos por fuera de esta historia, fue un poco difícil escribir este capi, ya que tenía una pequeña idea diferente a la canción, pero me gusto y espero también que les haya gustado también, si tienen alguna duda díganmelo y con gusto les respondo.**

**Ya nada mas quedan dos capítulos más, el próximo es uno de los más esperados ¿cómo se vengara?, ¿sasuke estará con ella, o será el fin de ellos dos? Bueno las dejo con la duda, si les gusto dejen reviews, y subiré el capítulo más rápido.**

**Merezco reviews?**

**reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**Bueno este capítulo me gusto, es uno de los más ansiados, la venganza pues no encontré una canción que dijera exactamente lo mismo, pero esta canción me gusto y mucho, mucho espero que les guste este capi. **

**La canción se llama HARU HARU DE BIG BANG**

**HARU HARU**

Le dolía dejar a sasuke, pero si el permanecía a su lado moriría, y sería completamente infeliz, después de su venganza no tendría por algo el cual luchar. Solo pedía perdón por dejarlo, después lo buscaría, cuando no le ocurriera ningún peligro.

_Vete_

_Al fin me he dado cuenta_

_Que no soy nada sin ti_

_Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname_

_Mi corazón roto como una ola_

_Mi corazón tiembla como el viento_

_Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo_

_Es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje_

_Suspire profundamente como si el suelo se fuera a hundir_

_Solo partículas de polvo que se amontonan en mi mente_

_Di adiós._

No lo podía creer, sus amigos y familia tampoco, ellos los habían visto juntos _¡hmp ¿ahora quien es el loco?_ Les había dicho arrogantemente, su hermano solo sonrió y lo abrazo, sus amigos lo apoyaban, les había contado el plan de su amada, necesitarían ayuda, de eso estaba seguro.

_Pensé que no sería capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin ti._

_Pero extrañándote conseguí vivir más de lo que pensaba_

_No respondiste nada cuando te llore a gritos "te echo de menos"_

_Tenía una pequeña esperanza pero ahora es inútil_

Pasó unos días increíbles con el morocho y su familia, no sabía cómo huir de él, solo tal vez no quería huir, permanecer a su lado, olvidarse de su madrastra, pero eso era imposible, su madrastra estaba enterada de donde se encontraba ella, y con quien estaba, solo buscaba una oportunidad de atacar, la cual la peli rosa no se la daría.

_Qué pasa con la persona que está a tu lado ¿Te hizo llorar?_

_Cariño ¿Aun puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?_

_Estoy preocupado. Siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme _

_E intentar arreglar algo._

Se despertó, solo en la habitación, no había rastro de sakura en la casa, eso lo extraño demasiado, ¿Dónde estará? Fue a su estudio, y encontró una carta con la letra de ella, leyó atentamente, arrugo la hoja y salió corriendo, no le importaba si los vecinos lo miraban raro, por andar en pijama, tenía que encontrarla, iba a cometer una locura, ella no podía hacerlo sola, o eso creía él.

_Pase largas noches solo_

_Intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces._

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte._

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos._

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

_Oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro._

_Tú eres mi todo._

_Di adiós._

Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, pero no podía dejarlo sin ninguna explicación, decidió fugarse en la madrugada, sin que él se diera cuenta, lo único que podía hacer para explicarse era dejarle una nota explicándole el por qué no podía estar con él, esperaba que el entendiera y la esperara, si salía con vida claro está.

_Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle._

_Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino._

_Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos_

_Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto_

_Que siempre seas feliz con él. Así yo no cambiare de opinión._

_Ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca._

_Por favor se feliz aunque me sienta celoso._

_Deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo. Como esa nube blanca_

_Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido_

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte._

No lo podía creer, llamo a su hermano pidiéndole ayuda, tenían que encontrarla, no podía pasarle nada malo, y si le ocurría el se iría con ella, no la dejaría otra vez sola, no, nunca más lo haría

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos._

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

_Esperó que tu corazón se sienta aliviado._

_Por favor, olvídame y vive_

_Esas lágrimas se secaran completamente._

_Con el paso de los días._

Su madrastra, creía que la tenía por fin a su merced, pero que equivocada estaba esa mujer, sakura antes de salir había llamado a un viejo enemigo de aquella mala mujer, resultando que ese hombre fue esposo de ella, lo había estafado y acabado con los seres queridos de él también, ese hombre llamo a muchas más personas damnificadas de la avaricia de ella, sakura solo se sentaría a mirar, bueno cuando tuviera las fuerzas, su madrastra la estaba golpeando brutalmente, solo pedía al cielo que llegaran pronto o si no la muerta seria ella.

_Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido._

_Espero que entierres nuestra promesa, de estar juntos por siempre,_

_Nena. Rezare por ti._

Itachi, el hermano de sasuke, había leído en voz alta la nota de sakura, todos estaban sorprendidos y llenos de coraje, a sasuke esa palabras inundaban su cabeza _"lo siento, debo hacer esto sola, jamás me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo malo a ti, te amo, tal vez algún día podamos vernos, y si no pasa se feliz. Sakura"_ esas palabras lo atormentaban, ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si ella no estaba?

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte._

_Recuerda solo los buenos momentos._

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

No supo como reunió las fuerzas suficientes para golpear a su madrastra, no supo en qué momento llegaron hombres armados, acabando con la vida de los hombres de su madrastra, y no podía salir del shock cuando vio a su madrastra siendo golpeado por el hombre que ella había contactado, y le culpaba de la muerte de su hijo, de su amado novio difunto, eso la derrumbo lloro lo que más pudo, cuando esa mala mujer gritaba cuanto había disfrutado acabando con sus seres queridos, ella no aguanto más y la golpeo con un bate en la cabeza, dejando inconsciente a su madrastra.

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida._

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte._

_Podré soportarlo de algún modo_

_Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera_

_Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando_

Sasuke tenía el televisor encendido, todos estaban en la sala, cuando escucharon la noticia, a sasuke su mundo se le vino de cabezas al escuchar al presentador _"atención, acabamos de recibir noticias sobre la muerte de hikari viuda de haruno, el hecho se presento en su mansión la cual arde en llamas, nadie sabe si sobrevivió su hijastra sakura haruno, la joven era golpeada brutalmente por su madrastra, cuando llegaron unos mafiosos a acabar con la viuda, se han hallado 15 muertos entre ellos la madrastra y sus guardaespaldas, todo al parecer por negocios" _finalizo la noticia mostrando imágenes de esa mansión en llamas, no podía estar más tiempo así, debía buscarla.

_Oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro._

_Tú eres mi todo._

_Di adiós._

_Oh, mi amor, no me mientas, mientas._

_Eres mi corazón. Di adiós._

Sakura a pesar de estar mal herida, salió como pudo del lugar tratando de sacar la imagen de la mujer que más daño le había hecho, por fin viviría tranquila, solo que se daría tiempo de buscar a sasuke, lo que necesitaba era estar sola, sanar las heridas abiertas, el solo recordar como esa mujer se divertía acabando con sus seres queridos, la mareaba. Tenía que salir pronto, su contacto la ayudo a salir, _"debemos hacer que parezca un secuestro, te debo mucho muchacha, mi hijo en realidad te amo demasiado, me ayudaste a acabar con ella, ahora si todos tendrán su descanso, por lo tanto te ayudare a salir de aquí, aparecerás en unos meses, como si te hubieras fugado, andando"_ le agradeció a ese hombre, los dos tenían algo en común, el descanso de una venganza, ya solo quería sanar sus heridas completamente, y después buscar a sasuke y ser feliz.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les pareció el capi? A mí personalmente me encanto, y la canción me fascino, tenía una duda en poner esta canción o yes i will de Kim hyun joong, o haru haru de big bang pero deje la ultima**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda dejen review que con gusto responderé, ya nada más nos queda un solo capi si quieren leerlo pronto dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE **

**LE PIDO PERMISO AL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y AL CREADOR DE LA CANCION TIME MACHINE DE SNSD O GIRLS GENERATION.**

**BUENO ESTA CANCION ME GUSTO MUCHO Y GRACIAS A ROOMY-SM QUIEN ME SUGIRIO ESTA CANCION ES MUY BONITA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**

**TIME MACHINE **

_Sola en esta habitación, parece ser más amplia que antes_

_Se acabo, creo que se acabo…._

Cuando llego al lugar que era la mansión haruno, su corazón termino por partirse, había escuchado que al parecer la tenían secuestrada, y no la dejarían salir con vida, tenía que encontrarla, lo primero que haría sería besarla, después regañarla y por ultimo besarla otra vez, y su castigo seria nunca dejarlo

_La historia que hicimos fue en vano nos separamos tan fácilmente_

_Un error tiene un lamento, "nadie es perfecto"_

_Incluso si quisiera decirlo, haga lo que haga las heridas_

_No sanaran_

Le dolía todo, ese hombre la estaba tratando también, cuando él le conto que había tenido que enviar a su hijo al extranjero cuando se caso con la bruja, después ella acabo con la familia que quedaba en el país, su hijo regreso y fue cuando se enamoro de ella, _"nunca lo había visto tan feliz" _dijo ese hombre con una sonrisa, ella solo se secaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, también fue muy feliz con él , le dijo al hombre para que el la dejara descansar, ahora ella volvería a hacer feliz con sasuke a su lado, solo esperaba que el no la olvidara que la siguiera amando.

_Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme_

_Contigo de nuevo_

_Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano_

_Recuerdo_

_Fugaz_

_Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh…_

_Necesito una máquina del tiempo oh…_

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, y no tenía noticia alguna del paradero de sakura, eso lo tenía muy preocupado, la policía no le decía nada, sus detectives tampoco _¡se la trago la tierra! _Había exclamado su mejor amigo, al no tener indicios de donde se encontraba la chica. Quería devolver el tiempo, para no dejarla marchar, para mantenerla si era necesario secuestrada, pero sabía que eso era algo muy difícil, primero tenía que encontrarla

_El momento que estoy pasando sola es demasiado lento_

_El castigo de este error es demasiado pesado,_

_Las últimas palabras que dijiste hasta ahora se repiten _

_Continuamente_

_Mi corazón sigue doliendo_

_Solo un error, solo un lamento, es egoísta, pero es porque _

_Te amo_

Ya había pasado seis meses, estaba bien, todos la trataban bien, se sentía en paz sus heridas ya estaban cerrando satisfactoriamente, ya todo estaba dando el rumbo que ella quería, pero lo bueno tiene un final, y sobre todo había algo que no la dejaba estar totalmente tranquila, sasuke, ¿_Qué será de él? ¿Todavía la amaba? ¿La perdonaría por haberse ido sin él? ¿La pensaría?_, tal vez solo tal vez le daba miedo buscarlo, enterarse de que el ya no la amaba, que la odiaba, eso la ponía triste, la hacía sentir sola, porque él era la única persona que ella tenía en el mundo, al único ser que ella amaba, solo a veces se arrepentía de haber ido sola y sobre todo, de no poder volver en el pasado, y arreglar los errores cometidos.

_Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme_

_Contigo de nuevo_

_Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano_

_Recuerdo fugaz_

_Necesito una máquina del tiempo_

Su cabeza no daba para más, _¿Dónde estás saku?_, se preguntaba todos los días el azabache, ya no podía vivir sin ella, sentía que el aire se acaba, se sentía muy solo, no sabía donde fue ella, sentía sus caricias y su olor en su piel , eso demostraba como la amaba, como la extrañaba, y sobre todo cuando él le robaba besos, y ella se hacia la indignada, pero luego ella se lanzaba a sus brazos, sentía que sin ella todo era un desierto, tenia sed de ella, de su amor de sus besos, de sus miradas llenas de complicidad, donde estaba su amada molestia.

_Si pudiera saltar a través del tiempo y el espacio, y ser _

_Capaz de juntarme contigo_

_Incluso si llegamos a la misma conclusión, no habría ningún_

_Remordimiento por seguro_

_Me iré en una máquina del tiempo, sería capaz de encontrarme_

_Contigo de nuevo_

_Yo no pediría más, antes que nos convirtamos en un lejano_

_Recuerdo fugaz_

Ya estaba tan cerca de la casa de el veía que todo estaba oscuro, no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre que la ayudaba la golpeo en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y el dijo _" ya es hora, te debo mucho muchacha, se feliz, por ti , por mi, por mi hijo que está en cielo cuidándonos, todo será mejor para ti, solo se feliz" _cuando el hombre termino de decir eso, ella perdió el conocimiento, solo sentía que la metían en algo ya conocido para ella.

Ese día pasaba la basura, no tenía ni ganas de salir, había apagado todas las luces, para que su familia, y amigos no fueran a buscarlo, ya estaba cansado de que ellos lo distrajeran para no pensar en saku, pero eso era imposible, ella era su vida _¿Cómo no pensar en la persona que amas? ¿Cómo hacer entender a tu mente y sobre todo a tus seres queridos, que era imposible dejar de pensar en quien amas?_ Ya estaba cansado de todo, salió de la casa con la basura en su mano, cuando fue a dejarla, vio como se movía otra bolsa, con temor la abrió, y vio a una chica en ella, _¿será que mi casa es el botadero de las chicas? Pensó con algo de fastidio_, pero cuando vio bien el rostro, era su amada sakura, _¡valla forma de regresar! _ Pensó con humor, entro con ella en sus brazos y curo la herida de su cabeza, solo le quedaba esperar a que ella despertara.

_Antes que nuestros recuerdos se olviden…._

_Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-…._

_Dame una máquina del tiempo oh-…._

_Dame una máquina del tiempo…._

Cuando despertó, se encontró en un lugar muy blando, _una cama_ pensó "_maldito viejo, le dije que me acompañara no que me golpear_

" Dijo en vos alta recordando lo ocurrido, escucho una risa melodiosa

-_sabia que te gustaba los espacios cerrados, pero no tanto- _su corazón dejo de latir por un momento giro su rostro para poder ver bien al hombre que le había hablado

-_sasuke- _ fue lo único que salió de sus labios, el sonrió y fue hasta donde ella besándola, con desesperación, ella respondió el beso de igual forma, _¡como había extrañado esos labios! _ Pensó ella

_-haruno, desde este preciso momento te prohíbo, el salir sin mí, el dejarme solo, me escuchaste bien, y si lo llegas a hacer te secuestrare, ¡eres mía!- _le dijo apoderándose de sus labios, ella solo asintió con una sonría.

_- te amo - _ dijo ella con el poco aire que le quedaba, el sonrió

-yo también saku, yo también.

**FIN**

**Hola a todas, gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy emocionada, por fin lo termine, gracias a todas por el apoyo que me dieron, por las sugerencias de canciones, por todo, gracias**

**Espero que les haya gustado si quieren tal vez que haya epilogo díganme, pero sugiéranme la canción que quieren, hare lo mejor, pero solo si ustedes lo piden lo hare.**

**Gracias a todos, y cuídensen mucho, ya saben si quieren epilogo, solo díganmelo. **

**Reviews **


	8. epilodo

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE **

**LE PIDO PERMISO AL GRAN CREADOR DE ESTE ANIME ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y AL CREADOR DE LA CANCION MAGOKORO DE SUPER NOVA.**

**BUENO ESTA CANCION ME GUSTO MUCHO Y GRACIAS ****Oh Dary Night**** QUE ME LA RECOMEDO, ESTA SUPER BONITA.**

**EPILOGO**

**MAGOKORO **

_Quiero decirte esto desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre_

_Yeah, gracias por_

No lo podía creer, había pasado más de 20 años, como dicen después de la tormenta llega la calma, estaba muy agradecida con Dios y la vida, le habían dado la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, de tener una hermosa familia a su lado, y sobre todo de haberla puesto en el camino o mejor en la basura de aquel hombre, tan apuesto, tan único, tan diferente pero sobre todo que él la amara, no podía negar a su lado ha vivido todo tipo de momentos, desde felices hasta tristes, no todo es color de rosas, ni mucho menos gris, todo depende de cómo lleves tu vida, de las esperanzas puestas y los sueños realizados.

_Aquellas lágrimas que expresan un sentimiento profundo._

_Llamadas amor que no se pueden expresar con palabras._

_Siempre estarás a mi lado desde ahora, y en el futuro también._

_Nunca sueltes mis manos._

Sus hijos no creían como él había conocido a su madre, su hijo mayor pego el grito cuando supo todo _"mamá estaba dentro de la basura, eso es asqueroso" _había dicho su hija, al ver a su madre sonrojarse, supo que Sasuke no les mentía, el doraba a su esposa, una mujer con una forma de ser voluble, pero aun así jamás se arrepentiría de haberse casado con ella, de convivir ya veinte largos pero a la vez cortos años, cuando dio el sí en el altar, supo que su amor era eterno, algo raro y extraño sí, pero jamás se cansaría de esa mujer, de su _molestia, de cabello rosado._

_Aun en busca de cómo derrotar la noche,_

_Siento la fuerza para enfrentarlo _

_A tus sueños les añado_

_Las alas para despegar y vueles a donde desees_

_Quiero decirte esto desde el fondo de mi corazón _

_Gracias por el verdadero amor_

La noche era joven y maravillosa, se fijo Sakura terminado de arreglarse, hoy cumplía veinte años de matrimonio, la vida le quito una familia, pero la había bendecido con otra, jamás olvidaría a su padre, madre y sobre todo a su novio, aquel chico que le brindo alegrías, y sobre todo la protegió de la muerte, gracias a él, tiene la oportunidad de vivir, de amar, de ser esposa, madre de dos hermosos jóvenes, el mayor de 19 años y la menor de 15 años, jamás en la vida se arrepentiría de vivir, de amar, y de olvidar a quienes la ayudaron, amaron, dieron su vida por ella, siempre estarán en su corazón a pesar de los años, del sufrimiento vivido.

_Que todos los días me darás hasta el futuro _

_Es un buen día, siempre estaré agradecido oh_

_Por estos suaves y calurosos abrazos_

_Que nunca olvidare_

Dios! Jamás en la vida negaría que era feliz, estaba con su hermosa pelirosa, cenando, disfrutando de todos los recuerdos vivos y sobre todo de la forma en que se entero que ella estaba embarazada

_-"saku, ¿recuerdas, como me entere de que estabas embarazada?"-_le pregunto Sasuke, ella solo levanto la mirada de su plato, se sonrojo, y asintió -_"jamás olvidare ese día, quedara en mi memoria hasta el día en que muera, llevabas ya unos días con un comportamiento extraño, llorabas y me mirabas con tristeza, me pregunte ¿será que me va a dejar? ¿Ya no me quiere? El solo pensar en eso me ponía triste, trataba de acercarme, pero tu huías de mi, cuando esa noche me toco sacar la basura, de tu estudio, hay había un sobre con tu nombre, sé que no es costumbre revisar basura, pero si te encontré en una, sabría que te pasaría, lo abrí todo paso tan rápido que no supe como asimilarlo , lo primero que pensé, tengo un deja vu, encontré a mi esposa en la basura, no fue una si no dos veces, y ahora me entero que ella está embarazada, ¡bendita basura! Exclame cuando ya te tenia al frente, te pusiste a llorar"- _termino de relatar Sasuke con una sonrisa, sakura frunció el seño, pero sonrió después recordando todo lo acontecido ese día

_-"Sasuke, cariño, te falto seguir contando lo que sucedió"_ - sonrió abiertamente, al ver que el dejaba de sonreír, y se sonrojaba- _"recuerdo que después me abrazaste, me besaste, dijiste que eras el hombre más feliz del mundo, me sentí afortunada, por fin sabia tu reacción aunque quería decirte que estaba embarazada, no encontraba el momento propicio para decírtelo, te lo explique y tú con una sonrisa me besaste nuevamente, me perdonaste por ocultarte algo tan importante, pero después te pusiste serio y comenzaste a correr, sacando la basura y regándola en el suelo del despacho, te mire ¿Qué ocurre cariño? Te pregunte agachándome contigo, y tu solo dijiste, amor te conocí, encontré en la basura, me entere que estabas embarazada gracias a ella, pero ¿qué tal que nos hayamos ganado la lotería, o encontremos diamantes en ellas? Solo te observe realmente sorprendida, y después no pude contenerme más y comencé a reírme de ti y de tus ocurrencias" - _narro Sakura riendo por ese recuerdo, Sasuke mas que sonrojado y a la vez indignado también comenzó a reír, salieron del restaurant, repartiéndose besos, esta como todas las noches eran de ellos dos, solo de ellos.

_Aun si nuestras manos se separan, seguiremos por el mismo camino que_

_Siempre es conducido por la felicidad y también la tristeza_

_Los tiempos cambian pero los recuerdos relucen_

_En varios encuentros, grabados que llegan a mi memoria_

_A tus sueños les añado _

Fueron a un mirador donde el la abrazaba, se sentía también abrazarla, besarla, ella llenaba su corazón de una calidez, sorprendente, ¡como amaba a esta mujer!, ella por su parte se sentía segura en sus brazos, le pedía a DIOS darle más años de vida a ella y su amada familia, quería envejecer con su gran amor, mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo, dando así un momento mágico para los dos.

_Las alas para despegar y vueles a donde desees_

_Quiero decirte esto desde el fondo de mi corazón _

_Gracias por el verdadero amor_

_Aprovechemos los días para juntos, niña hagamos que tus sueños se hagan realidad_

_Yo creo Yeah, es realidad. Gracias por tu amor_

_-"gracias por estar conmigo Sasuke, por amarme, cada día, por ser mi único y grana amor"_- dijo Sakura dando media vuelta y besarlo, el solo la contemplo un rato, después volvió a unir sus labios en un tierno pero exigente beso, que los dejo a los dos con ganas de mas

-_"no gracias a ti, mi molestia, por darme un verdadero y único amor, por ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, por compartir tantos años a mi lado, por ser el motivo de que me levante, y sobre todo por permanecer a mi lado, hasta en mis sueños te colas, te amo" – _lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, acerco su rostro al de ella y borro con sus labios, algunas lagrimas traviesas que salían de los ojos de su amada.

_-"también te amo, Sasuke-kun"- _esto último, lo dijo antes de besar a su amado.

**FIN…**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el final, en verdad agradezco que hayan leído mi historia, estoy emocionada, feliz de que les gustara muchas gracias por todo.**

**Quisiera pedirles disculpa por mi retraso, hace unos meses a mi hermanita menor le dio peritonitis, mis padres estaba en su cuarta luna de miel por así decirlo, me toco cuidarla hasta que llegaran, después de eso mi adorado primo se enamoro de una chica bastante bonita y risueña, que estaba en el hospital, tuvieron un amor muy hermoso, el es como Sasuke muy serio, y frio ella logro quitarle ese escudo al corazón de él, pero lastimosamente como dice una canción que me encanta, todo lo bueno tiene un final, ella tenía leucemia, y murió mi primo quedo desolado, no quería hablar ni escuchar a nadie, pero hay estaba yo muriéndome de dolor por verlo así, y hasta hace poco salió de su depresión entendió que ella, no quería verlo triste ni que llorara por ella, fue feliz en vida, el ahora está feliz no del todo un gran amor jamás se olvida, es algo muy cierto, en honor a ella voy a hacer una historia tal vez cambien un poco el final de ella, ya que a ella le gustaba los finales felices no tristes,**

**Mejor cambio de tema y espero que sigan mi próxima historia, les va a encantar, gracias a: **

**Helenna 'Uchiha**

**edniiitahhh**

**kira-12320**

**Minnie**

**Saku-14 the White Rose bloody**

**Pamys-Chan**

**Alexiel-Cullen**

**kiarakrum**

**saikaama a todos**

**xsakuxsasux**

**Mitchel0420**

**Patti**

**DULCECITO311**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Reishike Ahn**

**zuki-uchia**

**mota**

**Yeobo**

**itszel**

**Iluminada ss**

**RooMy-SM**

**Oh Dary Night**

**Rossi Uchiha**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

**estrellita02**

Gracias a todos y si me falto alguien discúlpenme

bye cuídensen


End file.
